User talk:The18thdoctor
Timewyrm: Genesys Is the reprint you added to Timewyrm: Genesys a 1992 reprint or a 1993 one? 'Cause you have it as a "1992 reprint", but the release date is 1993. Tardis1963 04:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Target Books Hi, it's come to me and Yeepsi's attention that you are currently editing the Target Books, thanks for doing that, but we've noticed sveral mistakes, like spelling + categories, Gerry Davies, is apperetly link to Gerry Davies, you're not meant to link the link, to an un-existant page! at least for the authors. Please could you be more carfully when editing these pages:) *T-Man* + Yeepsi *Peace* TARDIS2010 16:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) & Yeepsi 17:01, January 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Author Pages Hello, 2 things, to mention here. 1) This Wiki, is not relatively new, it's been around for over years 2. 2) This Wiki, list Who related Books, CDs, DVDs, etc. Not pages, about authors, who have made those, Books, CDs, etc. *Peace* Yeepsi 17:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'd like too add something too, just be careful with editing, check spelling + grammer, and page names etc, and add categories, so my mate Yeepsi doesn't have to! If not, just leave it to experience DWCW user's, oh, glad you like the avatar aswell, thanks *T-Man* TARDIS2010 18:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Suggest the idea, to Tardis-1963, before u create it. *Peace* Yeepsi 18:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) He is the owner/(only) admin of this wiki. *Peace* Yeepsi 18:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Can I say, I think a category to the person who created it is enough, like Terrance Dicksor Gerry Davis, but If you think we REALLY need it, go ahead and ask our fearless leader, Tardis1963... *T-Man* TARDIS2010 19:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) But we don't need an articale for them, it's a merchendise wiki, not merchendise + the people who wrote stuff etc... And I acn ahve an opinion, I think it's a waste of time, categories are enough. Look, I don't want to start an argument, ask T-63, his discison is final. *T-man* TARDIS2010 16:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Look, there's no need to use that language, Me & Yeepsi we just voicing our opinions, we didn't want an argument. I respect that you stopped it, but don't swear on here. *T-Man* TARDIS2010 16:43, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, I've read through the comments on everyone's talk pages, and thought I'd give my "verdict"/opinion. :This wiki is not really the place for articles about author's etc. There is an excellent wiki (TARDIS Index File) for that stuff. This wiki is simply for Doctor Who merchandise. Any information regarding authors etc. should be placed on their category page. :The main reason I do not wish for pages such as you are suggesting to be here is that it would end up getting out of control, and this wiki would become just a copy of the TARDIS Index File. :I'm afraid I'm also going to have to ask you to refrain from using offensive language here, even if it is obscured. People can take offense to many things that you may not, and in the public interest I'm going to have to ask you to refrain for using such language. Thank you. Tardis1963 02:45, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Image Categories Hi, could you add the categories 'Book images' & 'Target book images' to the Target Novel image syou upload in the future, thanks *T-Man* TARDIS2010 18:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Image problems Yeah, small problems like that happen occasionally throughout Wikia. You've just gotta keep trying for it to fix itself, as it did. Tardis1963 22:39, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Novel readings/Audios Well, thanks. I was planning to do the pages myself, but thanks. Atleast now I have less work to do. If u ever get lost in what novel reading comes next in the series this'll help. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 19:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for making all the Target nr pages. If u get bored, u could always make pages for this and this. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 16:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC)